State of Grace
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: What if Kick and Kendall had met differently? A sister songfic to my story 'Paralyzed'. Enjoy :)


**A/N **Lyrics to Taylor Swift's new song 'State of Grace' are in italics. Any thoughts will be in bold italics with speech marks.

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up. We're here," a voice roused thirteen year old Kendall Perkins from her slumber.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced out of the car window - the neighborhood looked normal enough. Houses sat happily next to each other, front lawns sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, leaves floated on the autumn breeze.

She got out of the car with her parents, having a stretch and smoothing down her bedhead.

People stopped their milling about to see the newcomers; some greeted them and welcomed them to Mellowbrook, whilst others simply introduced themselves, but either way, everybody seemed nice enough.

It was then that Kendall spotted the house. Her house. Her new home.

Like all of the others, it wasn't overly special - just a three bedroom house with a garage and a little bit of grass next to a concrete driveway that they could call their own.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get unpacked," said Kendall's mother, following her husband to the moving van.

Nodding her head, Kendall joined her parents as they shifted box after box of furniture and pictures and cutlery. They had been working for about half an hour when a voice was heard.

"Hello there!"

Kendall's mother turned her head, spotting a lady who she assumed was her new next door neighbor. "Oh, hi there! I'm Joanna Perkins; we just moved here."

"Honey Buttowski, and this is my son Clarence," said the woman, gesturing to the jumpsuit wearing boy beside her.

"You can call me Kick," he said quickly.

"Nice to meet you both. Kendall, darling come down here!" Joanna called towards the house.

Upon hearing her mother call for her, Kendall set down the box she was carrying, and made her way outside. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Kendall, this is Honey Buttowski and her son Kick. They live next door," smiled Joanna.

"Hi, I'm Kendall. Lovely to meet you both," she said.

"Anyways, we made you some cookies, just to say welcome to the neighborhood," explained Honey, offering the plate of cookies.

"Oh, well why don't we sit down over a coffee? You know, get to know each other a bit better?" suggested Joanna, leading Honey inside.

Watching as their mothers ambled inside, Kick and Kendall stood awkwardly on the sidewalk. Whilst Kick's feet seemed to have a mind of their own, Kendall's eyes were for some reason drawn to the clouds in the clear autumn sky.

Kendall couldn't help but blush every time she dared to sneak a peek in his direction - he wasn't exactly bad looking.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_  
_Busy streets and busy lives _  
_And all we know is touch and go_  
_We are alone with our changing minds_  
_We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds_  
_Or fades in time _

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_  
_Pierce through it like a cannon ball_  
_Now all we know is don't let go_  
_We are alone just you and me_  
_Up in your room and our slates are clean_  
_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint, _  
_And I loved in shades of wrong_  
_We learn to live with the pain, _  
_Mostly the broken hearts, _  
_But this love is great and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_This is is the state of grace_  
_This is the worth while fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_  
_These are the hands of fate_  
_You're my Achilles heel, _  
_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_And I never saw you coming_  
_And I'll never be the same_

_This is is the state of grace_  
_This is the worth while fight_  
_Love is a ruthless game_  
_Unless you play it good and right_

Searching through what she could say that wouldn't sound stupid took longer than Kendall thought it would, for Kick beat her to speaking first.

"You want some help?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Returning his smile, she nodded. "Sure. Grab a box."

* * *

**A/N **Yes, this is sort of like a sister story to my other Kindall one-shot 'Paralyzed' but I couldn't help it - I felt like I focused too much on Kick in that story, so this is kind of my apology to anyone who thought it was more Kick's perspective than Kendall's in 'Paralyzed'.

Anyways, review please!


End file.
